In Disrepair
by HetaliaMadness
Summary: Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica used to be the stars of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But things happened and the animatronics got replaced by newer versions. Broken and in disrepair, they think about what they could've done to deserve this. (MY FIRST FANFIC)
1. In The PartsService Room

AN: Hi, I'm Sketchy! This is my first fanfic so I hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

><p>They could hear the children laughing and enjoying themselves. A kid was hosting his birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. All the kids were having fun with the animatronics.<p>

Well, the new animatronics.

Thats right. Freddy Fazbear and his gang had been replaced. In fact, the whole pizzaria had been redesigned and was soon reopened to the public again.

The new animatronics seem to bring in more customers then the original animatronics. Being brand new models with better AI chips, they were more kid-friendly. They look more like toys, actually.

Toy Freddy was on stage with his bandmates, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. "Hello, children! Are you having fun?" he would said.

In the Parts/Service room, the old animatronics were dismantled and in disrepair. Although they looked like piles of scrap metal, they were still active.

Everyday, they listened to the children laughing and talking to the new animatronics. The Parts/Service room wasn't that far from the stage. The children seem to be enjoying the replacements.

After the birthday party had ended and the children went home, the new animatronics went back to the stage and prepared to shut down for the night.

"Freddy?" said a slightly filled with static female voice.

"Yes, Chica? What is it?" asked the old animatronic bear. He looked at the female animatronic.

"Why were we replaced?" asked Chica. "Didn't the kids love us?"

Freddy sighed and turned his head away. "I don't know, Chica."

Suddenly, a pair of small red, glowing lights appeared along with a voice. "But we did such a great job. We made the kids happy, didn't we?"

Chica and Freddy turned their heads towards the source of the voice. It was Bonnie. His face had been ripped off, only the lower jaw remaining. His left arm was ripped off too, leaving wires hanging there.

"I'm sure we did." Freddy replied.

"Aye, then why are we here, matey?" said Foxy who had managed to drag his mangled and broken body to where the trio were sitting.

Freddy stayed silent. He didn't know what to say. They've been dismantled, abandoned and forgotten.

Replaced.

"Remember the first time this place was opened? We were all so happy." said Bonnie, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah! I remember our first day here! It was so fun!" said the animatronic chicken happily.

"We used to sing songs together." said Freddy, slightly smiling at the memory.

"Aye, mateys. I remember when Freddy and I would take the kids treasure hunting in the Pirates Cove." said Foxy.

"And everytime someone had a birthday party, they'd get a little pink cupcake just like the one I used to have!" said Chica.

"What did we do to deserve this?" asked Bonnie. They'd been so happy. They made kids happy. What did they do wrong?

"Well... there was The Bite of '87. That was probably when it all started going down hill." said Freddy. They turned they're heads to look at Foxy.

The pirate fox sighed. "I suppose biting the lad wasn't such a great idea. He just made me so angry." Foxy growled.

Chica moved her arm to pat the fox's back. "It wasn't your fault, Foxy. The kids can get a little annoying sometimes."

"Once, one of them tried to take my hat off!" exclaimed Freddy. The gang laughed.

"Sometimes, kids try to take my bass guitar from me." Bonnir said, chuckling slightly.

"People keep thinking I'm a duck! I'm a chicken!" Chica said, slightly annoyed.

"You do look like a duck, though." said Bonnie. Chica glared at him.

"Aye, I do miss the old days." said Foxy.

"I hear there's going to be a new security guard tomorrow. Why not try and meet him?" Freddy suggested. The gang looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" asked Chica, her voice filled with confussion.

"If we want to see the outside of this room again, we might as well meet a someone new." Freddy replied.

"We could give him a heart attack. We aren't exactly 'kid friendly' anymore." Bonnie pointed out.

"Well, humans usually say 'don't judge a book by it's cover'." Freddy said.

The animatronics taught for awhile. Then, they nodded. It would be nice to meet a new face.

"Alright, then! Tomorrow we'll go to his office and surprise him!" Chica said.

The gang agreed. Tomorrow night they would try to visit the new security guard. They'll try to avoid the new animatronics. As they prepared to shut down, they taught to themselves:

'Tomorrow will be great'

* * *

><p>That's it! How was it? Review please!<p> 


	2. I'm The Original

**AN: This story was supposed to be a one-shot but people wanted more chapters. Oh well! This might as well be a two-shot. That's. It.**

The next evening, while the Toy Animatronics were getting ready to shut down for the day, the old ones were waiting for the new security guard to show up. Around 11:50p.m., a man wearing a security guard uniform entered the building. He talked to the manager for a while, before going into the security guard office.

Freddy and his gang were excited. They couldn't wait to meet the new security guard. After a while of trying to make sure they looked presentable, Freddy opened the door to the Parts/Service's room slightly. His eyes widened when he saw Toy Bonnie walking slowly down the hall. The blue animatronic bunny entered the 3rd Party Room. Freddy closed the door slowly and looked towards his confused companions.

"What's wrong, Freddy?" asked Chica. She set her old and dirty pink cupcake down, not planning on bringing it.

"The new animatronics… they're active…" Freddy informed them. The group was shocked. Hadn't they shut down for the night?

"What?! Don't they usually shut down before dark?" exclaimed Bonnie.

"Maybe… they have a 'free roam mode' as well?" Freddy wondered.

"That doesn't make any sense, matey. You three were left in free roam mode after The Bite. The new 'bots couldn't have done anything offensive so soon. They are brand new after all." said Foxy. They were all confused.

"It's 2:35a.m. guys. Shouldn't we be on our way to the office? Who cares about the new animatronics? Just stay out of their way and we'll be fine." Bonnie spoke up. He was standing near the door, about to open it.

The rest of the group nodded. Bonnie walked out the door and started to make his way to the office. On his way he passed the 2nd Party Room and saw Toy Bonnie taking the lid off an air vent, preparing to enter it. He sensed the old animatronics' presence and looked up. His green eyes narrowed as he set down the lid next to him and stood up.

"What are _you_ doing out of the storage room?" growled Toy Bonnie. He stared at the old animatronic. Face ripped off. Left arm gone, wires dangling in its place. A few tears in the fabric here and there. Basically looked like a pile of scrap metal to him.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be shut down with the rest of your crew for the night?" Bonnie shot back.

"Anything we do isn't any of your business. Go back to the storage room, you pile of junk." Toy Bonnie said, crouching down to enter the air vent. Then he realized something. "Are you trying to visit the night guard?"

"What if I am?" said Bonnie.

"Don't bother; you'll probably scare him off."

"I'm the original."

"I'm better."

Bonnie growled. He had better business to attend to then talk with a faker. Chica, Freddy and Foxy were probably already roaming around the building. Without another word, he walked away from the room and into the main hallway. There, he saw Toy Chica staring at the camera. Bonnie sighed. Here we go again.

The gang was unsuccessful at meeting the night guard. Every time they entered the office, all they saw was a Freddy Fazbear suit (1). They tried again after a few nights, but the results were the same. They didn't give up though. They would have to try and try again every night. One thought in their minds:

_Though broken and in disrepair, we're the originals. We will be remembered._

**That's it! The end of this two-shot. Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think. My next fanfic will probably be Hetalia: Axis Powers.**


End file.
